


come out and play

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired By Undertale, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Rey falls into a different world, one where her life is a lot better, but this world's reality is failing, and she's determined to save everyone in it.





	1. Crash landing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is not the exact same as Undertale, I had to work to fit the characters in better to fit their characters and it has more adult themes as Rey and Kylo are both teenagers in this fic, plus I had my own ideas and put that in there too. There are Frisk/Asriel and Chara/Asriel elements to this story but they don't come into the story until after the first chapter and when the story unfolds more. If you played the game you would know that you don't really get to know who Asriel is until the last part of the Pacifist run, there will be a similar element of flashbacks in this and not all of Ben is going to be revealed upright to Rey and the reader.

When Rey’s hands weren’t shaky, the thing that she liked to do to pass the time was write in her journal. It was about the only thing she could do at this point. It was all she could really do at this point, after her future had been flushed down the drain. Rey was sixteen years old and had been an accomplished athlete, being one of the best on both the swimming and boxing team at her school when she had had a seizure that had confined her to a wheelchair. All of her scholarships had been pulled, and her parents had all but started ignoring her.

 

Rey lived in a house with no internet, no TV, and nothing that she could really do except stare out the window and wonder what she could’ve done to make her life go differently. She was just generally depressed and she didn’t really have any friends to make it better. At one point, Rey started to really believe that she was the problem in this situation. She wished that she could stop being a burden to her parents and just stop this really dull part of existence that she was going through. 

 

The only reprieve she had was in her dreams and in the writing that she had in her journals. There wasn’t much other reprieve there for her at that time. She would write stories of monsters and magical worlds, but the monsters would never be unkind. They would always be her friends in those stories. Rey loved that. She would make her friends odd and have quirks that she thought people would have, and that was the way she processed things. 

 

But one day something just hit her, and she found herself unable to write. Unable to dream or think. It became a daily thing and she found this darkness deep inside herself that she couldn’t get rid of. It made life dull and it made it pointless. 

* * *

  
  


Ben Solo had gone missing when he was a child, and no one knew where he was. No one knew that he fell down so far that he thought he had made it into hell. It was a bleak place characterized by nothing and more nothing. Ben had stayed there since he was five, and he had never really gotten a chance to grow up since then. 

 

He couldn’t die because there was nothing there, but he couldn’t live because there was nothing there. It was the ultimate curse that he wished that he could get out of. He wanted to go home and see his parents again, but he knew that he couldn’t and it was useless to try and dream for them. It seemed that when all hope was lost, a creature approached him in the nothing. “I can cure your boredom,” It told him, “I too was trapped here, and lonely.” 

 

“Who are you?” Ben called out to the creature. 

 

“Kylo Ren,” It said. Something about it’s voice sounded familiar. It sounded like he was talking to himself. “I was trapped here by an evil far greater than anything you could ever imagine, he made me, another version of you.” 

 

“If you were made by evil, does that make you evil?” Ben said. The thing in the darkness was quiet for a moment before saying,

 

“It depends on your actions, doesn’t it?” Ben supposed that that made enough sense. “I’m powerful, I can create worlds. I can create something that will keep you from being alone. All you have to do is join with me.” 

 

“Why can’t you just create worlds yourself?” 

 

“I don’t have a soul, without a soul, I’ll die. You don’t want me to die, do you?” 

 

“No,” Ben said. He had never wanted anyone to die in his life. 

 

“Then join me.” He would continue this every day until Ben said yes. After all the waring down in the world, Ben said yes, and his world changed.

* * *

  
  


Rey had dreams of a boy that sat in darkness. She couldn't talk to him. All she could do was watch him cry until the dream was over, and this just made her overall mental health worse than it had been before. So when her parents were asleep, Rey rolled out of her room and got out the door. They had installed a wheelchair on the ramp, but that was probably more for their convenience than Rey's. 

 

She didn't know how she got down the street. She didn't know how she found her way anywhere. Everything was a dizzy amount of events, and one thing lead to another, she fell. She fell so far that she was sure she was going to die, and she was okay with that.

* * *

  
  


Ben could see a girl in his dreams. “Hello?” He called out to her. “Can you hear me?” She couldn't. But he saw glimpses of her life. She barely ate. Barely spoke. She was as lonely as he was. 

 

“I can give her to you,” Kylo said.

 

“What?”

 

“You want someone to play with. So do I, I can get her to fall down here. She can be here forever, if you keep her interested in her world.” The offer was so enticing that he just couldn't say no to it. 

 

“What would keep her here?”

 

“I have the right idea. Let me take control.”

 

“You won't hurt her, will you?”

 

“You don't have to worry about that.” Ben's vision went black. When he woke up, he was in a bed of golden flowers, and the girl that he had dreams about was only four feet away from him. He got up, feeling a little bit nauseous, and picked her up. She was extremely light, probably because she didn't eat much. 

 

“You'll be okay,” He told her. She was still breathing but that nasty fall must have hurt her. Ben put her down in the field of flowers. He could feel this overwhelming warmth in this stomach. It flowed up through his fingertips and hands. 

 

He could feel his energy draining into this girl and the land around him, and in some way he began to feel connected to it all. Feeling her thoughts and imagination that ran wild strengthened him the more that he healed her. When his strength was all but gone, she was healed.  Ben backed up and starting coughing, feeling a metallic liquid taste in his mouth. 

 

The girl’s eyes fluttered open, she stared at him for a minute, tired and wary. “Where am I?” She said. 

 

“The Underground,” Was all Ben could think of. He didn’t really know where he was either. “You fell.” He told her. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

 

“Ben,” He told her. He was going to open his mouth to talk more when she fainted again, and he could feel a darkness coming over him.  _ He was right there.  _

 

“She won’t remember you when she wakes up.”  

 

“Why?” 

 

“That’s just how head trauma works, kid. But it’s okay. You’ll be remembered by her, it’s time for me to take over though. You healed her and you need the sleep.” 

* * *

 

Rey woke up in a dark tunnel on a bed of flowers, she felt a little bit woozy. She sat there for a while, not doing anything. She didn’t know what it was that made her want to get up, but she put her hands on the ground and pushed up, getting a footing. Her muscles ached from the feeling of not being used in a while, but she got up and started walking, one shaky step after another. She looked up from the ground and into the shadows. There was something big waiting there. “Hello,” She called out, “who’s there?” She waited for an answer, and it took a minute, the monster was still in the darkness. 

 

“Hello,” The monster said. “You’re probably confused.” He came out more. Rey could see a monster that looked like some sort of dead bull with a lot of fur. “Let me introduce you to this place,” 

  
  



	2. LOVE or Level of Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a friend for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is probably going to be annoying to see as a note, but there's been a real decline of interactions on my fics lately and my comments are the thing that makes my day because well, I don't have good days a lot. So I rely on my comments as something to just look forward to. They mean a lot to me so if you do enjoy this, even the smallest of comments would be nice <3

 

“Where am I?” Rey asked the creature. She wasn’t scared, even though the monster in front of her was big and burly.

 

“You’re in the Underground,” The monster told her. “Where all the monsters are here to stay, we haven’t had a human down here in a long, long time.” That was a little more ominous than before, but Rey still wasn’t scared. She became increasingly aware of the thin contraption around her back that was keeping her upright. Rey guessed that she had to thank that thing for keeping her able to walk. “Monsters down here might try to attack you. It’s not that they want to kill you, it’s just that they’re confused because they haven’t seen a human in a very, very long time.”

 

“Okay,” Rey wasn’t sure what else she was supposed to say, but the more that she stood there in front of the other monster, the more she thought about the fact that this monster was acting very suspiciously.

 

“They’re all friendly once you get to know them though,” He added. He said this like he was trying to entice her to come closer, and she did come closer. Perhaps out of some foolish naivete that she had to her, maybe it was just out of fascination and the ability to walk again. Maybe she wanted a friend. She shouldn’t have been so foolish though, because the monster was waiting for the right time to attack. Rey moved back, barely avoiding the swipe of his claws. Or had he even moved? Something had come right for her that was long and white. The monster was laughing, but not for long.

 

From the darkness of the tunnel, a beam of light flashed, and the monster was nowhere to be seen. Instead came a woman, also some sort of monster. Rey wasn’t sure how to described her, except for the fact that her form seemed to morph between that of a goat like skeleton and a woman. Rey was afraid that she was going to have to fight her, but she did not. The woman looked down at her and smiled, “Good heavens,” She said, “what miserable creature would try and harm you?” She helped Rey up and smiled a smile that Rey wished that she saw in her parents.

 

“I’m Leia,”

 

“Rey,” Rey’s voice was hoarse, she realized that she must have been more shaken than she thought he was when that monster attacked her.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey. You seem lost, you’re not from here are you?” Rey nodded and Leia reached out a skeletal hand to meet her. Rey took it willingly as Leia walked down the tunnel with her. Everything seemed so much brighter next to the other woman. “That doesn’t matter though, I have food and a bed and can make you comfortable. I promise.” Leia was already much kinder than her mother and father, who only tucked her into bed when she felt obligated or gave her food when they were sure that if someone saw her they would call Child Protective Services.

 

Leia’s house was big, much bigger than anything Rey had ever been in. She found herself getting tired of walking, and Leia seemed to notice this. She looked down at Rey’s legs and Rey started to feel embarrassed. “Don’t be.” It was almost as if she had just read her mind, and Rey guessed that she had, if monsters existed in the first. She helped Rey upstairs and took her to one of the rooms, which seemed to be a lot like the room that Rey had always wanted. It had deep green wallpaper and a big, fluffy bed. “You can stay here, rest. When you get up I can make us something to eat.”

 

She was going to leave Rey there when she turned around and said, “Thank you, Leia. This means a lot.”

 

Leia gave a rather disconcerting smile, “Yes, darling. It’s not a problem.”

 

* * *

  


_In Rey’s dreams she saw darkness, and in that darkness a boy. He was about her age, and skinny from lack of food, with dark hair and eyes that looked wise beyond his years. He stared at Rey, not really able to believe that she was there. “Hello?” He called out. “I didn’t know if you would wake up,” He told her. “Are you okay?” Before she could call out to the boy, before she could tell him who she was and that she was in fact okay, she woke up._

* * *

 

When Rey woke up, she woke up to the smell of pie and a slight alarming sensation in her stomach. She was hungry, she got out of bed, still weirded out by the fact that she was able to walk without any difficulty whatsoever. She walked down the hallway, noting how well furnished everything was compared to the home that she had frequented so often. The walls were a spruce color with dim yellow lamps flickering and lighting Rey’s way.

 

The living room was fully lit and Leia was sitting on her recliner reading a book. There was a table that had been pulled out with two chairs. “I didn’t know what kind of pie you liked so I made two.” Rey wondered how long she was out but didn’t ask, she was too shy and too hungry. “Butterscotch and caramel meringue.” Rey wanted to try both, but she knew such rich foods were going to be hell on her stomach, so she stuck with a small piece of butterscotch pie.  

 

Leia joined her and the two of them ate. “You’re not one for conversation, are you?”  

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, she winced, remembering her parents getting after her for social skills for declining the longer she had stayed inside of her house.

 

“Don’t be,” Leia said, “to be completely honest, I can’t remember the last time that someone was here. I’m not that great at conversation either. But do you like your pie?” Rey nodded eagerly as she took another forkful of the pie.

 

“I haven’t had really good dessert in a while,” she said. “Thank you.” Leia seemed delighted to hear this, after they were done taking her aside to read about snail facts and history and Rey wanted to stay there forever, but one thought kept coming back into her head. _How do I go back home?_ This question seemed to get to Leia’s mind as Rey thought about because she stiffened, but she kept reading until Rey said her thoughts aloud, and she could feel the pain that came from her when she said that.

 

“How do I get back home?” She asked.

 

“Do you want to hear another fact about snails?”

 

“Please,” Rey asked.

 

“Go to your room,” That dark tone from Leia was something that Rey didn’t expect, even though she had only known the woman for about ten hours. “I have something I need to do,” She got up and walked down the hallway hurriedly, and Rey followed her even though she asked her not to. The both of them walked down a long, long basement to a barrier that separated Leia’s house from something else. A darkness that Leia was trying to protect her from, possibly.  “Go to your room.” Leia told her again, and Rey knew that she was hurting, she wished that she could keep her from hurting. She didn’t want anyone to hurt. “I’m going to destroy this barrier, so that no one can get in or out, to protect you from the monsters beyond this door.”

 

“I won’t be able to leave then,” Rey said, “you know that I don’t belong here.”

 

“I can make you belong here, I can give you a home. Don’t you want that?” Yes. She did, badly. But there was a need in her to venture out further and explore, to see everyone else. To find that boy that was her age that looked so heartbroken and make him smile. “Fine, if you want to leave so badly, then show me that you’re ready.” That dark tone sent a chill down Rey’s back. She closed her eyes though, knowing that Leia wouldn’t actually hurt her, and something filled her with determination.

 

Leia attacked her, and Rey dodged, each magical attack waring her out more and more and more. “It’s okay,” Rey told her, “I’d be okay.” She could see the pain in Leia’s face as those magical attacks became further and fewer apart. It took a few tries but Rey kept telling her that she’d be okay, that it would be okay, that she loved Leia and finally Leia stopped.

 

“I don’t get it.” The woman cried. “Why don’t you fight back?”

 

“Because I don’t want to fight you,” Rey said, “you haven’t given me a reason to.”

 

“The world out there is hard,” Leia told her, “at some point you would need to. But I’m a woman of my word. I’ll let you go with a piece of pie to eat later on your journey. Just uh, when you’ve gone… don’t come back.” She said. Rey was pretty sure that that was the last time she would ever hear from Leia again. She walked through the barrier into a forest filled with snow. She was sure that someone was watching her as she walked out into the cold area, but she wasn’t sure where those eyes were, who they were.

 

She wasn’t afraid though, she was determined to go forward. She kept walking into the forest and past the fence path, past the tree branch that she nearly stepped on and to a bridge that sat over a ravine. That’s when she stopped, because she was sure that she heard a crack. Something broke that tree branch back there. Rey didn’t turn around, but she had a sick feeling that someone was getting closer to her. “Human,” There was a monster behind her. She wasn't sure what it was or what it would look like, she doubted it would be as nice as Leia, perhaps this was a follower of the first monster that attacked her. “Show yourself.”

 


End file.
